Viento
by Kanata
Summary: Bueno, aqui llego el loco satanico sediento de sangre, como se me borraron 3 ficts... .. No dire la pareja, solo que es yaoi... un suicidio, una carta y un lamento, un hospital psiquiatrico y una ventana X3... reviews please, onegai!


**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Idioma:** Español

**Resumen:** Veamos... Sangre, mucha sangre, un suicidio, un amor no correspondido y una carta... Y Heero, el pobre, tiene mucho que ver sin ni siquiera saberlo... 

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no es mio, chicos y chicas ^.^ solo digo eso

**Kanata se enorgullece en presentar...:**

***+*+* Viento... *+*+***

*Viento... hazme un favor... Escucha mi lamento...

Yo amo una persona... pero, seguro estoy, mi amor no es correspondido...

He ido a muchos psiquiatras... y todos dicen lo mismo... Depresión... 

Yo se que no es eso... No lo es... Lo que me pasa es que estoy loco... Loco de amor... 

Y por eso estoy aquí... en este hospital psiquiátrico... yo mismo vine aquí... 

para intentar olvidarle... Pero no puedo... ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo olvidarle!

Ahora mismo voy a escaparme de aquí... ¿Sabes para que, viento? 

... Para que me hagas libre, hagas volar mi cabello al mismo compás en el que vas tu... 

y entonces acabare con mi vida... Por que mi vida no vale nada ¿cierto? No vale nada...

Mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas... sin embargo... no siento dolor... no me importa nada ya..

Viento... ¿Sabes que me gustaría que fuera esto?...

Un cuento de hadas... por que en los cuentos de hadas el príncipe siempre viene a salvar a su amada... 

O en mi caso... amado, pero... se que Heero no vendrá por mi, el no me ama... no le importo lo mas mínimo... si esto fuera un cuento de hadas el vendría por mi... Y entonces nos besaríamos... y acabaríamos así: 'vivieron felices y comieron perdices'... 

Viento... ¿Sabes que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora? Escribo en un papel... una carta que deberá llegarle a Heero... para que sepa al menos cuanto lo amo... Antes de que yo mismo acabe con mi vida le dejare esta carta en la mesa de esta habitación... El va a venir mañana, por lo que la encontrara... Si... la encontrara... 

Ahora... ya no tengo nada mas que hacer en este lugar... Sujeto cuidadosamente entre mis manos la carta que esta escrita en papel verde claro y la meto en un sobre del mismo color donde pone 'Para Heero'... No la meto del todo, solo un poco... lo suficiente para que Heero pueda verla a simple vista...

Me levanto de la silla que esta delante del pequeño escritorio y meto mi mano derecha en uno de mis bolsillos... buscando lo que necesito para terminar de una vez por todas con este dolor... Saco la navaja... la miro durante unos instantes, admirando su afilada hoja de color plateado... Abro la ventana, aparto sigilosamente las rejas que durante noches estuve limando... Me siento en el poyete de la ventana, estiro mi brazo izquierdo, mostrando mi blanca muñeca... acerco la hoja de la navaja a ella... y corto con cuidado la piel, un corte profundo, las venas también son victimas del mismo corte... Repito el proceso en la muñeca derecha, veo la sangre salir a borbotones de mis dos muñecas, el blanco poyete manchándose de mi sangre... mis ojos se van cerrando, con mis ultimas fuerzas me deslizo fuera del poyete, cayendo hacia el suelo desde un 4º piso... 

Viento... dile a Heero que yo le amo mucho...

Ya no siento... ahora... solo... oscuridad...*

El cuerpo impacto con fuerza sobre el suelo... De la cabeza del joven empezó a caer un fino y pequeño hilo de sangre que manchaba su hermoso rostro, sus muñecas sangraban mucho, manchando la hierba del lugar, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo extendido sobre la hierba húmeda de su sangre... Por primera vez en su rostro... había paz... una expresión de paz infinita... de tranquilidad...

Y sobre la mesa de su escritorio, se encuentra un pequeño papel, no metido del todo en un sobre... Una carta que el joven escribió para su amado... y la carta dice así: 

"Heero...:

Estos son los últimos momentos de mi corta vida... De una vida de 23 años...

Escribo esta carta para que sepas por que me suicido y también para que sepas cuan de grande es el amor que siento por ti... te preguntaras... ¿Por que un chico como tu esta ahora así? Por que estoy loco, Heero, loco de amor, loco por ti... ¿Viste? Ya no he vuelto a sonreír desde que supe que te amaba... ¿O acaso te importo tan poco que ni siquiera te fijaste en que deje de sonreír? ¿No te preguntaste por que deje de hacerlo? No, claro, yo no te importo...

Y aunque eso sea así, aunque tu me odies, yo jamás podría hacerlo... por que te amo... Heero, yo te amo mucho, tanto que voy a matarme para que vivas feliz sin mi... Adiós Heero... Y no lo olvides... Ai Shiteru...

Tuyo por siempre...

Duo Maxwell..."

*-*.*-*.*-Notas Post Fict-*.*-*.*-*

¡¡Bueno!! ¡¡Mi primer fict de GW!! Angust y Romance... ¿No es hermoso? ^.^ Sangre, Sangre, Sangre... pero bue' si les gusto dejen reviews, tal vez si recibo muchos haga una continuación... (chantajista XD)

Y Cuidense mis queridos lectores... y no hagan lo que Duo chicos y chicas ^.^UU


End file.
